


Rival Swordsmen

by ShoutaKirito



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Sword Art Online Alicization
Genre: Action, M/M, Rivalry, Swordfighting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutaKirito/pseuds/ShoutaKirito
Summary: This is my first work by the way. I hope you enjoy it.After the defeat of Quinella/ Amdinistrator, Kirito and Bercouli Synthesis One are the nominated to become the next ruler of the  Human Empire. A rivalry is formed as the two continue to prove that they are worthy and better swordsman than the other.





	Rival Swordsmen

After the defeat of Quinella, considering some plot twist where I (Kirito) whose arm wasn’t torn, Blue Rose Sword wasn’t broken and Ocean Turtle wasn’t attacked. I was proclaimed as the human empire hero, saved from the Pontifex who decided to rule the world. 

I was proposed by Alice to rule Underworld for the upcoming war against the Dark Territory empire.but many knights protested. Most of the knights I and my best friend, Eugeo faced are still unconscious and recovering. They say that Bercouli should lead the Empire but Bercouli withdraws the offer. Instead, he proposed a month of surveillance if I was really worthy.

“As much as I want to lead the empire, let see if this young lad is as strong as Alice says he is.. I doubt so but since he defeated the pontifex I think he is good? I guess..hahaha” Bercouli noted as he tries to convey his idea regarding what happened with laugh.

“Well if you doubt on my swordsman skills them I’ll let you see for yourself. Wanna have some match Bercouli-san if you doubt I am not that good?”I proposed as I wanted to to prove my skills as a swordsman considering my pride as Becouli have doubted.

“Well a match it is…” Bercouli replied as he feels a little excited to see if I really am strong.

“What can I do…you’ll need a judge right? Alice stepping up after she heard our conversation

I and Bercouli had match afterwards. The fight was Intense. Never of them wanted to give up. As our pride of a swordsman on the line, we gave all we got.  
*”damn he is harder to fight than Yuuki or Heathcliff. Every consecutive sword skill I use he can counter it. Combining his muscular built up that adds strength to his countless years of experience. I won’t lose to him. I won’t let him dominate me. But I’m having fun.” I thought to myself as I keep dodging and parrying his attacks and trying not to lose focus on the match as I fought an opponent who is physically stronger and experienced than I am. 

Cling…clutch..clack….

Countless clash of swords was given by each. As I got slashed or pierced by Bercouli I always think immediately how to give back a faster blow to him. My opponent is experienced in consecutive attacks. Even if I’m using two of my swords and he is using one I could barely keep ahead of him. It’s like his gonna devour me When I make a wrong single move.  
Clicng..c.lack..crack…

*”This boy is really strong . How could such a young man be this fast to react and move. Considering he can counter my strong strikes against him.” Bercouli thought to himself as he seen struggling as well to keep up with the boy. Considering his unusual sword technique of dual wielding and how he outplays him with his new and crazy ideas no one thought of doing so. Even the dark knights don’t think like that he thought.  
“you look tired old man?”*pant..gasp…I asked even though ‘m perfectly at my limit. I wanted to show him that I’m strong too as I have this feeling I want too.I excites me to battle this man.

“not at all…”gasp…. Bercouli noted as he is drenched in sweat trying also to keep his composure. After all it’s been over 4 hours since the match started.  
“then good…it’s more fun…”I replied. I think it’s a little drag not to win against someone easy. He’s strength is even intimidating.  
Bercouli thought himself“This guy really is incredible. He’s even stronger than Alive or even the boy I fought before. I really found someone who can stand against me equally. I respect his skills but I don’t feel like losing to him. He’s sure a good rival, if so…”

After few mintues of resuming battle. Both of them are down for their last moves.

“Starburst….Stream!!!”I shouted

“Realease… Recollection!!! “ Bercouli replied with a shout

As I used Starburst stream I easily dodged all of Bercouli’s swing and did my combo on him. Never did I know, after I performed my last 5 hits the attack of my skill, the effect of his sword activated and I was slashed thrice only since I tried my best to dodge it with my speed.. Some of the after slash or light effects collided with his skill. The attacks collided and resulted to an explosion. I flown a little bit when it resulted in a little explosion since I’m in midair while Bercouli is still on his knees on the ground.  
“it hurts.aah*soft moan*… it really pains but I don’t wanna lose to him…*pant*”I said as I was pained in my legs from the constant pressure on fight and the effect of the slashes made though in my back, right shoulder and hips. This pain really in the underworld is the one thing I can’t adapt to well. But no matter how painful, I have the urge to myself that I won’t lose to him.

As I try hard to stand again but couldn’t take the pain as he is not used to it. I heard my opponent say something. 

“You really are strong.”Bercouli said as he is standing on the smoke created by the explotion.

“hm…*ow shit” I said.

I was surprised that Bercouli is still standing after many hits. But to my surprise, Bercouli ins’t moving at all.

“good job…I feel completely numb after those consecutive attacks you hit me…even though I only hit you several times.” As Bercouli was praising me for what I did.

“why thank you Bercouli-san. But you hit really hard and it really hurts. But I won’t lose to you!!” I replied even though I really can’t take the pain very well.

“neither am I!!!” he replied with a tired but strong voice trying to battle still.

The match was halted as Alice steps up and forced the two to stop. 

“You have proven our own worth.” Alice shouted to each of us.

We shake hands as swordsmen acknowledging our skills as swordsmen. We have rested on the wall as Alice was healing us.

“Next time I won’t lose.” I said to to Bercouli confidently as I walk away from Bercouli. But suddenly….

*Cluck!!!

“It hurts!!” I mumbled as I hit the wall behind me making me fall down.

“ I’ll win next time and I’ll be comin’ at you.” As Bercouli also takes the challenge confidently thinking he’ll dominate me.

“ Hey watch yourself. I just helaed you ok? Kirito…” said Alice hurriedly to me.

As days go by the two of us continue to battle each other to the point where we become rivals of each other in many series and types of fight. The two of us grew as to each of us want to battle each other. 

One day, as Bercouli was reading through the books in the library, he stumbled upon a book about sex. He first thought that it was a battle and comes across two men having sex.

The one being the dominant is the wins as he concluded it.

One night, after a rough day of battles where all both in draw. Bercoul, who just got from his training exercise, comes across I( Kirito) in the hallway when everyone was sleep. I was wearing his dark grey shirt and black shorts for bed. We greet each other.

“Hey it’s late young lad. It’s not healthy for a growing boy like you.” Bercouli asked me

“More like rest is needed for an old man like you Bercouli-san” I smirke as I went to the CR to pee.

“ you say we finish this once and for all our rivalry… who is really the one on top” Bercouli proposed…

“Ok then. What type of match it is then” I asked…

Bercouli showed me the book and I was surprised that sex between men is treated as way of fight. I thought that whioever in RATH made this is inexcusable. Knowing that it sex I kinda get a little nervous for once to fight him since I never had sex with a guy before. I think I don’t want to bring this up even to Asuna too. 

“What?...bu..but… thi..this..is..sex right Bercouli-san” as I asked him with a shaking voice.

“Yes…are you scared? Then it is settled then..my rival”Bercouli smirked as he knows he’ll be winning

“No..wait..let’s do it!” I said as my pride not to lose him step in.

As I read thorugh the book. The rule is the one who will cum first will be penetrated. The one who will scream for pain loses. I thought to myself I should make him cum first or else I’m gonna be troubled if I will become penetrated.

We came into Becouli’s room to do the match. After starting with his strength pushed me to wall beside his bed.

*crrrcch

“Becouli-san wait” I protested as he slammed me to the wall grabbing my hands and his hands reaching to my penis. My penis got erected as I am not used to someone man holding it.

“ugh” I gasps

“Well…I’ll get a head of you” Bercouli smirked confidently..

“well..you!!” As I hurriedly grab his penis too..

We rubbed each other’s erected penis . For few minutes no one wants to cum and each of tries his best not to cum.. We kissed each other and exchanged our tongues in our mouths. I feels suffocating.But suddenly I feel a little strange.

“Ugh…Uggh…bher..chou..lhie..Sean?” asking with struggling voice.

“what is it..it feels good right”Bercouli replied.

He reached is hand on my left knee down under my shorts in my thigh. It feels good but it feels like his penetrating me. His rough and big hands constantly touches my thigh. He rubbed my penis faster and harder . It feels really good. And before I know it his both legs are in between mine.

“Wa..it..Ber..couli san” I protested with a trembling voice telling if he would slow down a bit. I feel good but being penetrated already just by his hand penetrating my legs inside my shorts. I wish I could do the same but he wears pants unlike mine. I feel I would cum any moment. Then suddenly, He used His mouth to suck my dick..

“It’s …not… fair” I protested to him..:”Ugh..Aah” I feel good with him sucking my dick… I tried my best to struggle not to cum but he also inserted his other hand to my other thigh. Before I even know it, as I was thinking how he does feels good… I cum inside Bercouli’s mouth.

“aah…Bercouli-san…please…stop it…ugh!!!” I shouted..

“It taste good…You’ll gonna lose” Bercouli said after removing my semen on his mouth..

“I won’t let you” I said with trembling voice…I tried to do something as fast as I can But my legs fell a little tired and numb after I came…

“Hmph!”As Bercouli lift my both my legs, separated them and put myself lying into the bed.

“Wait! Bercouli-san!” I protested. But he pulled the tip of my shorts and and tries to insert his penis. My fear has been made true. An 8 inches by 3 cm penis of his, my rival who of all, I don’t want to see him dominating me. Just seeing it would make my legs tremble imagining how painful would it be if it is inserted in my ass not mentioning it is my first time too.I think I would cry.

“Here goes!!” as Bercouli inserted his penis inside my ass…

“aah..wait…aaah!please..” as I scream and moaned in pain him inserting his dick inside. I used my hand to keep his distance away but his strength defeats it.

“It feels good inside…your rough! I love you screaming in pain” Bercouli smirked as he keep rubbing his penis inside my dick.

“I..I..’m.aah...no…not..in..pain…aah…ah…no…If..so..I already lost to you…aah” as I try to moan and protest with mumbling voice but inside I was already screaming in pain. My pride won’t let me to lose especially to my rival.

“it’s a little tight..it feels good…do …hmph!!!”confidently said by Bercouli as he keep on rubbing his large dick inside my ass.

“aah!...ugh!...Ber…Aagh!!!...aah!...ugh!!..no…aagh”..constant moans from my mouth came for few minutes of sexual intercourse.

“ You really are tough?eh? How about this!!” Bercouli said as he penertrates me harder and stronger…”

“Ahh!!! Plea..stop..Ber..coiu..li..Augh!!” I moaned and plead with a soft voice

“Give up!! You already lost to ME! ” Bercouli protested proudly

“no…AAh! Ugh!!” I moaned..

After a hard hit Berouli I screamed in pain.

“Ou..ch.. It..hurts…aah…ugh..no….aah!” I constanly moan

“then you admit you already lost” as Bercouli smirked with a smile on his face knowing he already won.

But here I am still struggling to myself forcing to convince myself I did not lose but fighting the pain and pleasure he gave me. I felt the pride in my heart was penetrated by him, my rival . The pain in my heart and my ass left a cry in me.

“No…Aah……ou..ch..aah!!” As I contantly moan in pain of being penetrated and my heart who can’t accept I lost.

“Admit it…YOU LOSE” Bercouli said proudly while rubbing harder and stronger again..

“Ahh…no..ugh” as I moan and cry, I Cum again and felt tired and pained as I rub my tears in my face and trying to keep my composure.

“You..really are …good…til this point you made me feel hard to dominate you…ugh…Her egoes” Bercouli smiled as he compliments me while he came inside me after with ridiculuosly amount if semen….

“uggh….Ahhh..” I moaned as I feel the large dick spurting semen inside me. It feels hot. So this is is how it feels to be dominated.”it hurts…aaah” I moaned with pain and pleasure….

All night Bercouli and I had sex and I passed out. I lost for the first time.To a rival I wouldn’t want to lose to, but, after that he made me feel comfortable in bed.

A few days after, I decided to decline from being the ruler and proposed Bercouli to become the ruler instead of me. But, Bercouli proposed that It’s ok that I will be the ruler but he’ll be the second on command of the human empire for the upcoming war.

“I think it’s ok that you’ll just leave him as ruler and I’ll just be the second in command when that happens. If he fails there is still me here” Bercouli proposed with a smirk  
“What? You’re not better than me?” I proposed

“wanna bet?” Bercouli smirked

That night we had sex again. He dominated me again.

“aaah…ugh…Becouli-san..ouch…aaak..ugh…it hurts…aah” as I moaned after constant thrusts in my ass was given by Bercouli.

“It’s your fault in the first place” Bercouli smirked kissing me while I left a cry out for him dominating me and admitting defeat.

-The end-


End file.
